Forum talk:Stadium
Can we move the 2008 match to an archive? It's confusing me a little. Semyon E. Breyev 08:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Done. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) JeeuH! Contra United - Athina Sofasi 5-1. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Waaah! Those Sofasis must be useless! Semyon E. Breyev 19:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't even read; it was the Eagles we beat, not Athina. Still - a triumph for Novosevensk! Semyon E. Breyev 19:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::A great start to the season from Marco van Marwijk - 3 goals in 2 games. Pity he's not eligible to join the Lovian National squad. :( Semyon E. Breyev 19:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, van Marwijk did very well! As did Ferdi Berghop of Contra United, scoring two goals in one match (out of a total of five goals)! Berghop has always been a fine player, first in the Libertan competition where he was topscorer of every tournament he was in, and now here. Also keep an eye on Maroo. Dr. Magnus 21:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Question for Marcus How do you decide who wins etc? Jon Johnson 19:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :We already had this discussion on Marcus' talkpage. Semyon E. Breyev 19:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You roll a dice and whoever has the highest score wins ;-) 07:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I think Marcus' method involved technology a little more complex than that. :) Semyon E. Breyev 16:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::For last goddamn time i created the teams with the players on FiFA 10 and i watch the game that the computer simulated i made some of players good like Andrew Nobles, Jozy Altidore, Angel, Bergihop and other stuff so respect the technology! Marcus Villanova 23:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I was only thinking about how I would do it - a little side effect of the dice-method would be that each team has the same chance of winning. Not very realistic, but certainly something the Football Federation of the USSR would appreciate. 07:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It is realistic the way Marcus does it now, Yuri. Ferdi Berghop used to be our number one player (nine goals in seven games) in the Libertan competition (before it went unactive). Logic dictates he should make more goals then others, also: other teams have good players aswell. Each team often has at least one player that is better then the average player, and can make decicive goals which make the difference between winning or losing a match. Players like the real life David Villa, Wesley Sneijder, Diego Forlan, Arjen Robben, Keisuke Honda, Robinho, you name it! Dr. Magnus 08:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know a thing about football but I trust the EA simulation software, it is after all one of the top game developers. 14:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::yay EA is the coolest i can't wait for Rugby 2012, it comes out next year! But yes EA's graphics and real life descriptions are awesome. Marcus Villanova 15:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::They do have some splendid showpieces, like the FIFA series or the C&C strategy games. 06:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Would it be poss. to post some videos of the games? Semyon E. Breyev 15:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) IDK how to do that? Marcus Villanova WLP 20:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Unless you want real crappy quality, my good camera broke and all I have left is some figity shity camera from 2004, if I get a good one i'll tell you or i'll browo a friends! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Supporter's side Yeah! The Rockets are still in the game. Keep it up guys! 07:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah the Portland Timbers, gooooo!!! ::Btw is there a ranking? Jon Johnson 14:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Good question! Martha Van Ghent 15:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here? Semyon E. Breyev 15:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not really I think, but if it's updated maybe yes Jon Johnson 08:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC)